The Power of a Frienship
by Emily Hoyt
Summary: COMPLETE: It's Easter at Hogwarts and Hermione and Ron are fighting again. But when a normal festivity turns dangerous and potentionally fatal, it's up to Harry to side with an unexpected ally.
1. A Surprising Easter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to the names in this story. It is my own work except for the use of the names from J.K. Rowling's classic.  
  
Chapter 1: A Surprising Easter  
  
What would Hogwarts be without a traditional fight between two friends? As usual, they had not been up for 10 minutes this gorgeous spring day and Ron and Hermione were already fighting. This time, they seemed a slight more tense about things. Harry came running down the stairs on hearing their voices and stopped dead at the foot. There was a look of sheer frustration in Hermione's face. As for Ron, he looked furious about something of which Harry had no idea.  
  
"What on Earth is going on here?" yelled Harry, trying to be heard over the intense arguing.  
  
Hermione in her naturally bush of hair turned an exasperated look towards him. Harry shrank back at first thinking that Hermione was going to blow up at him as well, but instead came closer when she started to talk to him.  
  
"Viktor sent me a large assortment of sweets and treats," explained Hermione, looking deeply disappointed. "Obviously, Ron wasn't too happy when he saw who it was from. He was asking for some, but once I told him who from, he nearly knocked then entire box out of my hand!"  
  
"Well, sorry, Hermione! I thought that you and Viktor we only friends. Everyone knows when a man sends a girl sweets, he is looking for more than friendship!" spat Ron through his very red face. Harry thought that he could have been related to his uncle at that moment.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, Ron. You can't think that Viktor is looking for more than a friend. I'm starting to believe your jealous, you know!" shouted Hermione at the top of her lungs. She was obviously right. Harry couldn't remember the last time Ron's ears had been so red. Harry was sure to see smoke issuing from his friend's ears.  
  
Ron threw an awkward look at Hermione before running up to the boy's dormitory to get changed. Obvious, he had just realized that he was still in his p.j.s where as Hermione and Harry were fully dressed. Once ready, Ron reappeared at the base of the staircase, and, with Harry to separate them, they walked in a line of three people down to the Great Hall for their feast. Once they arrived, they took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table and began the feast. The talk was about the gifts and other things fellow table members had received. Ron and Hermione refrained from saying anything about it. When confronted by the question, they asked someone else to pass the bread or the pumpkin juice. People must have picked up on this fact because, after about three times, they stopped asking that same question. Actually, that question dissolved from the Gryffindor table entirely.  
  
Harry had picked up his cracker and was about the turn to Ron. Ron was looking like he was to do like-wise. But, not fast enough, Colin came running down the table and begged Harry to break his with him. So, Ron looked around to see who was left to pull with. There, sitting in front of him, was Hermione. A look of total depression swept over him. He turned to her.  
  
"This doesn't mean that I forgive you!" whispered Ron.  
  
"Forgive me for what? What did I do? You know what, never mind, just pull your end and let's get this over with."  
  
They counted down from three.  
  
"Three.Two.One.Pull!"  
  
As if on cue, as the cracker made a hissing sound, both Hermione and Ron fell backwards off their chairs. 


	2. A Cracker Switch

Chapter 2: The Cracker Switch  
  
It was 12:00 noon exactly when Harry looked up at the clock then down at his friends. When Harry realized that neither Ron nor Hermione had collected themselves and started yelling at each other for pulling to hard then letting go, he realized, as well that something must have gone wrong.  
  
Harry got down and pulled both of them to one side and tried to revive them. He tried giving them a drink and slapping them around a few times, but it didn't work.  
  
It was then through observation that Harry noticed that neither of their chests were moving. They were perfectly still. That was not supposed to be. Harry checked for a pulse and found them, but slightly weak. They were in some kind of trans. Quickly, Harry ran the long of Gryffindor table to find Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall or anyone with stronger powers then he for that matter.  
  
"Professor! Ron and Hermione are unconscious! They fell backwards after opening their cracker!" Harry panted once he reached the head table.  
  
All teachers followed Harry to the point where they had been pulled after they fell. Dumbledore looked around for the remains of the cracker. Upon inspection, one of the teachers gasped.  
  
"Dumbledore, look!" cried McGonagall. As she pointed, Harry's eyes fell to where she was pointing. Just below her fingertip was a skull with a snake coming out of his mouth. The Dark Mark!  
  
Something flooded over Harry. Absolute pleasure. He must have been feeling Voldemort's feelings and thought again. Harry, rather than stop, went in further. He sensed around to discover that Voldemort had indeed sent the cracker. His thoughts also revealed something about Gangryk Gas.  
  
Someone was shaking Harry by his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see McGonagall.  
  
"Professor! It's Gangryk Gas. I just had a sense of Vol--- You-Know- Who! He sent the cracker. It had Gangryk Gas!" cried Harry as he came to.  
  
All the teachers ran to the library. They began to pour through book after book, shelf after shelf. After 4 hours of searching, they found it.  
  
"Gangryk Gas is a substance that knocks out all those who come in contact with it. After absorbtion, the afflected one has but 48 hours to live until he falls into eternal sleep. The only solution is Vaise Kendra Serum."  
  
Harry looked at the book. It had alreadt been 4 hours. It was, of course, 4:00 p.m. Harry was absolutely terrified. He looked at the different teachers. Dumbledore looked around and flew to the restricted section. He went and retrieved Moste Potente Potions.  
  
He turned through all the pages. Then he found it! Vaise Kendra Serum! 


	3. Vaise Kendra Serum

Chapter 3: Vaise Kendra Serum  
  
"Vaise Kendra Serum is a solution to Gangryk Gas. It has the power to revive a deep sleeper. If the solution is being admisnistered to more than one person, both must have completely drank, swallowed, and finished their portions. If any of the other people that is being served do not finish their serum, all afflicted persons with Gangryk Gas in their lungs with die.  
  
Ingredients: -2/3 bezoars -1 c. shredded boomslang -1 ½ tsp. Syrup of hellebore -4 c. Ptolemy -2 porcupine quills -5 snake fangs -2 tsp. Salamander blood -lifeforce of a dear friend  
  
Over high flame, add bezoars, shredded boomslang, syrup of hellebore, and wolfebane. Mix turning 3 times counter-clockwise. In turn, once stirred counter-clockwise, stir 4 more times clockwise. Lower flame under concuction. Let sit and simmer. After 5 minutes, add Ptolemy Stir potion 16 times clockwise. Highten flame again. Add porcupine quills, snake fangs, and salamander blood. Let potion simmer for 10 minutes.  
10. Once it has simmered for the 10 minutes, add the lifeforce of a dear  
friend of the afflicted.  
11. Stir potion another 30 times clockwise. Lower flame. Let sit on  
flame for minimum of 40 hours.  
  
The potion must be made by a friend of the affected. It not, the potion will not have it's true power. Once the entire potion has been made and has simmered the minimum requirement of 40 hours (more time will have no effect on the properties of the potion, however, less then 40 hours will) the potion should take on a lightly golden color and have a fluid look, but flow like a water filled balloon. Pour the potion into separate flasks and bottle for immediate use or future use. When ready to be administered, the potion must be given from the cupped hands of a friend.  
  
*Potion takes approximately 30 minutes to make. Once all ingredients are added, it will take another 40 hours to simmer. This makes a total of 40 and a half hours worth of time to complete the potion.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Harry, throwing a hand to his head in sheer panic. He realized what all this meant. 


	4. Strange Allies

Chapter 4: Strange Allies  
  
"That is correct Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "As a friend is required to make it, you must make the potion, and administer it as well. If you are to save your friends, you must act quickly."  
  
"But, Professor, I'm terrible at potions. I'll never be able to make it. Plus, I don't have any of the ingredients I need to make this. I also don't know where to get them on such short notice."  
  
"I'll help you, Potter," came a cold voice from behind. Harry knew who it was. He could feel his powerful gaze piercing him. He was close, too. He could feel the remains of his breath on his neck.  
  
Harry turned to find himself face to face with none other than the tall, black, greasy haired teacher he would have given anything to not have a class with, Professor Severus Snape!  
  
"Professor, I really need help with this. I've GOT to save Ron and Hermione!" He stared avidly into the eyes of the teacher he loathed. Suddenly, catching Harry totally by surprise, he thought he saw a small flicker of compassion dance across his face very briefly, and linger in his eyes; a slight bit longer than it did his face.  
  
"Right, Potter. Follow me and we will get started in the dungeons as soon as possible, before it is much too late to even both beginning," breathed Snape. Harry, for a brief and very brief moment felt a great deal of hatred mount in him. "too late to even bother." Harry wondered how Snape could even think that Harry wouldn't try it, not matter what time it was. Harry found that he had never been so fast at going downstairs to the dungeons for a potion. He was sure he would never see the day, but it had eventually come, and Harry took less than 30 seconds to fly down the grand staircase and into the corridor of the dungeons. He was surprised to see that Snape was keeping up the pace. He thought sure that Snape would dilly-dally and take his sweet time. They arrived in the dungeon and Snape began to direct Harry where to go to find the ingredients they would need for the potion. Harry was not surprised he had all the ingredients necessary.  
  
They began the potion. As Snape was there and his friends were depending on him, it added extra pressure. Harry was sure he was to fail at this potion and fail his best friends. He was also quite scared about Hermione dying. Even though he had trouble admitting it, especially when Hermione was on about SPEW, but he had deep feelings for her.  
  
They began. Time seemed to be flying right past them and not even thinking about slowing for them. On schedule they finished the mixing of the ingredients.  
  
They were almost done, when Harry read the last line. "Lifeforce of a friend"  
  
Harry stopped dead. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He didn't have time to be a tall beanpole or hat rack. He had to act right now to save his friends, but that line stopped him.  
  
"Sir, what does that mean 'Lifeforce of a friend'?" He was half scared to know the answer. 


	5. Lifeforce of Harry Potter

A/N: Sorry, but not much happens in this chapter. Pretty short.  
  
Chapter 5: Lifeforce of Harry Potter  
  
"It means, Potter, that you must pour a bit of yourself into the work you do. Much like you should a little more in potions!" Snape bit out at him.  
  
"What does that a bit of myself?" Harry asked with total bewilderment.  
  
Snape glared at him for a moment. Why won't he answer my question? Does he want them to die. Oh yeah, politeness.  
  
".sir?" Harry added ad quickly as possible.  
  
" It means that you must cut you prick yourself and add some of yourself into the potion. Give them part of your life," replied Snape as casually as possible.  
  
Snape handed Harry a small blade. Harry did as he was told. He took the knife, punctured his upper arm, and poured in 6 drops of his blood. The potion turned a golden texture. Much to Harry's surprise, he had successfully completed a potion for the first time. Harry and Snape ran about tidying and reparing broken bottles which their clothes had hooked in their hurry.  
  
"Now, Potter, there is nothing else to do but wait for the potion to simmer for 40 hours. Come back Monday morning and it will be ready." Snape seemed so non-chalant by the fact that Harry's two best friends were laying up in the Hospital Wing unconscious and hanging onto their lives by a thread.  
  
Much as Harry hated to admit it, however, there was nothing else for them to do until Monday morning at around 11:50 when the potion would have simmered for 40 hours.  
  
Reluctantly, he went back to Gryffindor house. If it had been permitted, he would have stood watch over the potion all night, but that would be a total waste of time anyway. Instead he headed up to the Hospital Wing with a terribly heavy heart. 


	6. More Powerful than Magic

Chapter 6: More Powerful than Magic  
  
Monday morning and Harry was awake before the crack of dawn. He was awake dressed and on a mission. It was only 5:50a.m. 6 hours to go. He ran up to the Hospital Wing to see his two friends, still in their trans state.  
  
Harry sat with them staring into their serene, calm and very pale faces. He knew that the potion would cure them, but still felt absolutely helpless. He stared to the ceiling and clapped his hands together. He looks absolutely depressed. There was only one hope: the potion. Yet suddenly, he couldn't help but realize that magic wasn't the only cure. Still staring avidly above, Harry began to pray.  
  
"Dear God above. Please help my friends. They don't deserve this. It's my fault. Voldemort is doing this to get to me. He knows my weakness. He knows of my feelings. He knew. That's why my loved ones keep getting into danger. That's why.that's why."  
  
He couldn't bring himself to say his godfather's name. He sighed, took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, and with a single tear sliding down his cheek, he continued.  
  
"That's why Sirius died!" He had a small break down and let it all out. Once he collected himself, he resumed his prayer.  
  
"So please, don't let them die. They don't deserve to. Amen"  
  
Harry looked down at his watch. 11:40. 10 minutes left  
  
"Best get going," whispered Harry, as if expecting Hermione and Ron to answer.  
  
Harry went to the dungeons. There, he saw the biggest surprise of his life. Snape was already there. He was cleaning out a few flasks for the left over potion. Harry was in shock.  
  
"Potter, come in. if you wait any longer, it will soon be too late. It's already 11:45." His voice wasn't as cold as normal. 


	7. Cutting it Close

Chapter 7: Cutting it Close  
  
"11:50. Is it ready now, Professor?" Harry was growing more and more nervous by the second.  
  
"Yes Potter. Best hurry if you wish to save Granger and Weasley."  
  
Harry quickly grabbed a flask and filled it as full as he could. Harry started to leave, but stopped just as fast.  
  
"Sir. If you need me to help you bottle it." Harry was sure Snape was mad he was about to leave the potion there, unbottled.  
  
"It can wait until later. We need to get up to the Hospital Wing. Now, Potter!" Harry was taken aback. Snape seemed to genuinely care whether Ron and Hermione lived or died.  
  
Harry darted out of the dungeons, Snape closely on his tail.  
  
They arrived at the Hospital Wing at 11:55. By 11:56, Harry's hands were cupped and Snape poured the Vaise Kendra Serum into Harry's rounded palms. He went over to Ron as he was closest. At 11:58, he bent over Hermione and began to pour the serum into her mouth.  
  
11:59:50 - 1 cup left.  
  
11:59:55 - ½ cup left.  
  
11:59:59 - last drop  
  
Finished! Harry stood back expecting them to sit up quickly. He waited. Nothing!  
  
"Why aren't you helping?" yelled Harry, looking up at the ceiling He stood there, a tear fell down his face.  
  
"Where are you?" he shouted again. He was looking livid at the moment. "Why aren't you helping them?" He had more tears streaming down his face.  
  
Snape, Dumbledore, and all the other teachers were looking at him dumb-founded. Suddenly, McGonagall let out a small, but still audible gasp. 


	8. A Good Prayer and A Great Friend

Chapter 8: A Good Prayer and a Great Friendship  
  
"They're.they're.they're waking up!" Harry had been yelling so loud, he didn't know how he was still talking.  
  
Slowly, but surely, both his red headed and bushy haired friends began to rise.  
  
Harry stood staring. He wasn't sure what it was that worked: the potion or the prayer. He was just about to side with the potion when something caught the corner of his eye.  
  
There by the door was a set of animals both semi-transparent. However, he knew what they both were: a black dog stood on his hind legs leaning against the door, and next to him on all fours was a large stag.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry was whispering. He was half afraid that if he acknowledged their presence, they would disappear, but they didn't. "Dad?"  
  
The two animals nodded. Harry moved away from the crowd examining his two friends. He motioned towards them. They remained in place. He went over to them and closed that door. As he approached them, they began to blur.  
  
"No! Don't go!" Harry whispered. But they weren't vanishing. They were transforming. Right before Harry's eyes, his father and god father began to take their human shape in front of him. For the first time, he saw a physical James "Prongs" Potter. Next to his father was his godfather, Sirius "Padfoot" Black. Harry was flooded with emotion. He ran towards them to hug them. James, too, looked like he could cry.  
  
Harry reached his father and hugged him. He was barring all emotions. Tears were flooding down his face, his glasses were all fogged up as were his emotional father's. Harry turned slowly.  
  
"Sirius." he sighed. "I've never missed a person as much as I missed you!" He had Sirius in a bear hug. "I love you guys so much!"  
  
Suddenly, he felt a great was of disappointment. James and Sirius must have noticed. Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. James looked at his son.  
  
"What's wrong, son?" It was the first time to ever hear his father's voice. It sounded just like Harry's, only a little deeper. Harry was a miniature living replica of his late father. All except of a scar on his forehead and a different shade of eyes.  
  
"I just wish I could see my mother. I would have thought that my mom would have been here if you two were."  
  
"Well, of course I'm here! Wouldn't miss seeing you for anything!"  
"MOM!" Harry's voice was still quite strong considering all his previous screaming. He was glad he had decided to close the door to the infirmiry before starting his conversation.  
  
He ran towards his mother. He had never beenmore overcome with happiness. Finding he could leave the Dursleys' was nothing compared to this. It was better than when Alastor Moody's imposter cast the Imperius curse.  
  
"My darling boy!" Lily, too, had tears forming in her eyes. She was quite beautiful. Her long red fiery hair hung loose but stayed oh so tidy. So different from Harry and James'. But her eyes were every bit as gorgeous and green as Harry's.  
  
"We have to go, Harry, but know this: we'll always be with you!" Sirius said, his voice was starting to crack up.  
  
"See you, eventually." Harry's voice was cracking, too. "I hope I can see you again soon."  
  
And with that, they faded away and left Harry with tears in his eyes and absolute happiness. 


	9. All's Well That Ends Well

Chapter 9: All's Well That Ends Well  
  
Harry stumbled back into the Hospital Wing. His eyes were puffy and red from crying.  
  
Hermione and ron saw his face and immediately asked everyone to leave except Harry.  
  
Ron broke the ice. "What's wrong, mate?" Hermione must have know his question because she leaned forward as well.  
  
"I saw.I saw." Harry was still in shock.  
  
"Sirius?" Hermione's voice was aqueaky.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry was at a loss for words. He sat there, mouth open looking like a codfish.  
  
"And you parents?" added Ron sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, but how did you." Harry was totally bewildered. He was more astonished by his friends knowing then by it actually happening.  
  
"Harry, they were here with us," said Hermione. Her voice had become quite delicate. "They sat with Ron and me since 12:00 noon on Saturday. They've been keeping us conscious, keeping us alive."  
  
"Harry, you know." ron had actually opened his mouth, "you look like you dad. Same hair style and all, same face. Just your eyes really."  
  
"Yeah Harry. Your mom was really pretty. You both have exactly the same eyes," stated Hermione, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Thanks you guys. You saw Sirius, too. I can't believe it."  
  
Harry had started tearing again. "I.I.I got to hug and talk to my parents. I missed Sirius." He tried to shrug off the tears by using humor. "I think I might have crushed one of his ribs with my bear hug."  
  
However, this didn't accomplish its purpose. Rather than stop the tears, rembering his hug with Sirius made his misty eyes grow more so.  
  
"It's all right, Harry. We both know how you feel. We feel the same way." Hermione got out of her hospital bed and ran over to console Harry.  
  
Harry had time to turn and face her when she already had thrown her arms around his neck. She was trying to console him, but to him, he thought it seemed more vice-versa. She was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Ron soon joined the group hug. The hugged nearly 4 minutes, just crying and Ron and Hermione apologizing non-stop.  
  
"At least," Ron had recovered first, " we still have each other and all's well that ends well."  
  
FIN 


End file.
